Two Orphans
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: Up at the Hanamuri Orphanage, there are two orphans who are inseperatble friends. What happens when one gets adopted, while the other is forced to stay? A big adventure is about to start. Eventual Kukamu. T for possible future content.
1. The Absolute Best Friend

I jumped up in an effort to catch the flying soccer ball, but it was useless; he just kicked it way too hard and way too high. It zoomed into the net behind me, and I fell to the ground, exhausted.

I heard him in the run up to me. Looking up, I saw his outstretched hand and his goofy, signature grin. His unusual voice formed the words,"Come on, you gotta jump higher."

I took his hand and was lifted up by his strong yet thin arms and shook my head. "Your voice sounds just plain wrong."

My 13 year old friend frowned. This subject annoyed him to no end. "Changes happen that I can't stop, ok?"

I laughed, effectivly causing the mood to lighten. "I wanna go in, Kuukai. You think Mrs. Shipley will let us get some water?"

"Pfft, of course she'll let you. She practically loves you. I dunno about me, though."

This was true. Kuukai has had the label 'Biggest Troublemaker in the Hanamuri Orphange' ever since he came here nine years ago, starting with his first deed of purposly pouring chicken soup on me. In a way, that was how we first came to know each other. Normally people treat me with respect, since I am the child who'd stayed the longest - 12 years - and the only one who'd been dropped off as a four month old baby. He'd caught my eye because of his disrespect, and eventually we became the inseperatable friends you see today. If I could choose a brother, I would love for it to be him.

We live at the Hanamuri Orphanage, as you might've heard earlier. Unlike me, his parents were murdered, and no other relatives are in the area. At first, he'd kept to himself, never talking, never making conversation with the other kids. Since he'd been placed in the empty room next to mine, I could barely hear his pillow muffled sobs that truck my heart like a spiked bus.

After about a week, though, he did something completely unexpected by performind the chicken soup incident. His mood became happy, mischievious, and he started performing in the sports teams that had been formed. One day, when I asked him about his sudden mood change, a strange answer was given to me.

"I'm done lingering on the past, I'm done moping around like an emo guy, and I'm certainly done with having no friends. I'm going to be different, troublesome even, that way my parents can look down and see someone they can laugh at and feel proud of."

Later, he told me that he had to look in the dictionary for two hours in order to give me that answer. To be honest, before he told me this, I had run to the library to grab the exact same book.

Inside, we ran to the canteen and begged for a glass of water. Eventually, we got it. Kuukai disobeyed the rules (again) by taking it up to his room. I didn't mind, since, if we were caught in his room, I could say that I'd desperately tried to get him to leave it in the canteen, but he stayed stubborn and brought it anyways.

I fell on his bed at the exact same time he did. It didn't matter that the bed was made for one kid because we were both skinny for our ages. I took the liquid relief from him and had a sip (he'd skillfully kept it from spilling all over us). Once I was done, he took it from me and had his own sip.

"Kuukai," I asked, "what kind of family would you like to be adopted by?"

He put on his deep thinking face."Umm . . . I guess a family who let me do whatever I like, but still kept me under rules. They'd always keep watch over me, and . . . they'd have to be really big sports fans definately! We could go out on camping trips and trips to the beach and play around almost all day. What about you?"

"Umm . . . my family would support me in whatever I do. They'd be nice to whoever I dated, and let me have friend over whenever I wanted to. I'd be able to do chores to get money to get whatever I please . . . and I'd have access to the Internet."

Here at Hanamuri Orphanage, we only have three sets of clothes, and they were all the same: white shirts and black skirts/shorts. They called it a "Uniform", and said that all school children had to wear one. Yes, we have our own school right in the orphanage, west wing. It's not as good as the public middle school, though, but that place is for kids with parents.

Kuukai nodded. "The Internet would be nice to ge-"

The door suddenly came open, causing me to hide the glass of water under the bed. It was the Misstress, the person who owned the orphanage and, though she didn't say it, all of the orphans. She was a strict, elderly woman who dressed like it was the 1950's instead of the 2000's.

I felt Kuukai stiffen up beside me as he put an arm around me protectively. We both knew what she was going to say.

"Kuukai, there's some people who'd like to see you. Please come with me."

He got up and ruffled my hair, whispering,"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they won't want me."

I couldn't help but to feel worried once he left. I was always worried that someday we'd be adopted by different families, so me and Kuukai put on our worst behavior whenever there was a family interested in us. Life at the orphanage together was better than life with a family separated.

I waited for an eternity, nervously fiddling with his pillow. It was taking an unnaturally long amount of time. After a while, I decided to get up and go to my room. I jumped up and reached for the door handle once crossing the room. I was suprised when Kuukai opened the door, frowning and looking frustrataed. My stress level reached tip-top heighth when he pushed pass me and grabbed the blue sports bag that the orphanage gave us whenever . . .

Tears filled my eyes. "Kuukai . . . did they . . . "

He didn't face me. "I tried, Amu, I really did, but they really want me, and they won't take another child. I even punched their kid, but they only scolded me and said they'd have to break my violent habbits. I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry." His voice broke when he said the last three words.

He started grabbing his few possesions, avoiding looking at me. Everything was blurry because of my tears. I should've been helping him, but my grief held me paralized. I stared down at my feet and let them fall freely. Every breath was a painful intake. My legs gave away and I fell with a thump onto the floor.

Kuukai was by my side before I had another chance to take another painful breath. "Amu, are you ok?!"

I sat up and grabbed onto him tightly for probably the last time in my life. Instead of answering his question, I asked,"Where are you going?"

I was suprised that he could understand me through my sobs. "To Seiyo . . . it's . . . on the other side of Japan."

Another question escaped my lips. "What is your name now?"

"Kuukai . . . Yuiki." (**A/N:**He got adopted by Yaya's family, ok?)

"Don't go . . . they can't take you away from me!" I gripped onto him tighter, as if it would keep us together longer.

"They're signing the papers right now. I'm so . . . sorry."

He gently pushed my shoulders away, so that I could see his face, his glorious, friendly face. His eyes had some tears too, but he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. However, he didn't let go of my shoulders. He told me in a serious voice,"I love you Amu, and I always will. Don't ever forget that. Don't be sad either, ok?"

I pushed myself onto him and kissed him, just like the way I had seen the older kids do. I know he probably meant that he loved me as a sister, but I couldn't stop myself. He didn't struggle against me, strangely. We stayed like this until we heard an impatiant "eh-hm" from the doorway. I didn't dare look at the demon Misstress when Kuukai broke away from me, told me goodbye, and left the room.

I broke out into new sobs, laying on the floor, not bothering to get onto his bed. It was impossible that we were on it just thirty minutes ago, being so happy, talking comfortably about families.

When Kuukai left me, a hole was gouged out of my heart. It was a sharp, aching pain whose throb was felt from the top of my head to the tip of the little toe of my left foot. I grabbed the spot where I was told that my heart was and squeezed, wanting the pain to stop, but fresh images of Kuukai were like sharp knives, stabbing me over and over.

I don't know how long I stayed there. It could've been a couple hours or a couple years. I didn't care. Eventually, I looked up and noticed something under his bed. I dragged myself over there and reached under. The object was round and smooth, like a soccer ball.

I pulled it out and examined it. Remember how I said it seemed like a soccer ball? Turns out, it was, but it was one I hadn't ever seen before. Heck, I didn't even know that Kuukai owned his own soccer ball. Instead of the normal black and white coloring, it had red where ever there was normally black and blue where there was normally white. A note was attached that was scrawled in a script I recognized as Kuukai's 10 year old handwriting.

_Amu,_

_If you're reading this, then I've probably been adopted. There could be a small chance that your sneaking around in  
my room, but I really doubt it. Anyways, today, when I was very nearly adopted, it made me think of something. I  
know we won't be together forever, because there will be a time when we must leave, wether it be to a new family or  
into the world outside this place as adults. Which ever it is, I want you to have something to remember me by (but I  
seriously hope that you won't need something to remember me). This is the best thing I can think of. You're probably  
wondering why I'm giving you this, or how come we use the orphanage's balls when I had my own all along. This is a  
special ball because it was one I had brought with me to the orphanage when I came as a four year old. Most likely,  
you don't remember me coming since we didn't talk to each other that day. Anyways, my dad gave me this for my for  
my fourth birthday, three days before they were killled. It's something I used to think I'd never give away, and even  
now I still feel weird letting it go. But I want you to hold onto it for me, and when you see me again, give it back, ok?_

_Kuukai_

I hugged the ball close and read the note over and over. It was comforting, in a way, like I was holding a small piece of him. There was still the pain of my throbbing heart, but it was, in a way, smothered. I held the soccer ball all night, even after one of the maids came in and led me to my own room. I dreamed of a four year old Kuukai trying to kick it directly into a little kid goal. Two adults were watching, there faces shrouded in mysterious shadows. Despite the fact that Kuukai kept missing, he was laughing with joy that radiated to me.

When I woke up, I found that I was crying, but the joy from little Kuukai in my dream kept me strong enough to get through the day. Almost every night for three months, he returned to me in my sleep.

Why did he stop after three months? Maybe it was because of the Mistress coming to my room, instructing me to follow her.

* * *

Hopefully, I can work on this story (no, it's not a one-shot). I still have a lot of unfinished stories -.-

So, please review. No this is not a question, IT IS A DEMAND! MWAHAHAHA!!!!


	2. Running Away

Big Thanks to _poakkis_, _Memory_, _Audelle_, _fangirl_, and _Rukianx3_ for reviewing! You guys rock like . . . rocks?

So, here's the long awaited second chapter! (or at least i hope it was long awaited)

As usual, i don't own Shugo Chara. This is written in Amu's POV; she is 12 and kukai is 13

* * *

"Amu, please come with me," Misstress told me. Even though she makes it sound like a sweet request, I know that you can't disobey her. She might've well as commanded it with the authority of the police.

I followed her to the interview room, feeling a mixture of dread. I didn't know if I should try to convince the family to adopt me or not, since Kukai wasn't here anymore. In fact, I don't know what's still keeping me here with him gone.

There were only two, middle-aged people there. They seemed chinese with their brown eyes and dark hair. The man's faded blue t-shirt hung baggy on his thin figure and his tan pants were held up by a brown belt. The lavender silk-like dress that the woman wore made her look like as elegant as a greek god.

As soon as entered the room, Misstress hissed in my ear,"Bow to them."

Bow? What a weird request. I did as she told me and plopped down into the chair. Their aurora seemed that of quietness, so I was slightly afriad to speak. I'm not that much of a talker to anyone besides someone I know, and whenever I get interviewed, I mostly rely on the family to make conversation.

The male spoke first."Hello, I am Li Chen."

"And I am Xiang Wei," introduced the woman with a graceful grin.

"I'm Amu," I said quickly.

The conversation with them was pretty simple. Questions about stuff like my favorite things, about what I liked and hated, any friends I had (this was a difficult subject) were asked. It was overall boring. I was starting to get impatient, so, when they were done asking me aboutwhat I wanted to be when I grew up (I said I didn't know), I asked the question that had been digging in my heart for some time.

"So, if I do get adopted, where will we be going?"

Xiang Wei smiled. "We will be heading to China. Hong Kong, to be exact."

My mouth literally fell open. _China?!?!_ You gotta be kidding me. Even if _he_ was in a different town, at least we were in the same _country_. This was way too much. There was no way I was going to China.

For a while now, I have been considering a plan. If I had told anyone else here, I would've been instantly turned in. Now, I think it's time I put it into action.

I faked a grinned and jumped up. "China sounds wonderful! I'll go get my stuff while you sign the papers, okay?"

Aparentlly the adults had mistaken my open mouth as one of happiness. Leaving the room, I swear I heard Misstress telling those two that she hadn't ever seen me so happy. Yeah right, I was very happy before three months ago.

Anyways, I hurried to my room and scrambled to get my supplies. My spare clothes were in the closet, and the spare food and bottled water could also be found there. A map of Japan that I had been studying for some time was pinned up on the wall. Under the bed were a compass, a swiss army knive, and some money I had _borrowed_ from some of the staff. I swear, they'll get a refund someday.

All of these items went into a backpack that someone gave to me for my 11th birthday. My blue bag would've been to big to lug around. When I did a mental check to make sure I had everything, I grabbed Kukai's ball and opened up the window. This was going to be exciting. My adrinaline was building up as I jumped out.

I ran as hard as I could away from the Orphanage. It felt so good to finally get away. Snow was falling, making everything seem like a fantasy. The Orphanage was located in a rural part of Japan, so not many cars were seen. Whenever there was one, I was sure to hide in the bushes. When I was running through a field, I literally laughed out loud. Sometimes I would put down the ball and kick it around for fun. I couldn't believe that, just like that, I was as free as a bird. It felt so good!

As great as it was, the greatness was starting to wear off. The jacket that the Orphanage provided wasn't the warmest thing in the world, and it deffinately wasn't made for snow. By the time I got to the closest town, I couldn't feel anything. Looking around, I noticed that the town wasn't any big city deal, actually it was quite small, yet home-ish, like a place that, no matter where you went to, you'd eventually return.

I wrapped my arms around myself and both yawned and sneezed at the same time, don't ask me how. I had to get into one of those houses. Moving my foot was difficult, nearly impossible. After a few small steps, I knew that I had reached my limit. Vaugly, I was aware of the ground coming up to reach my face. How weird. Wasn't the ground suppose to be under me?

Laying down felt so good. Maybe I could rest just five minutes. Nobody from the Orphanage would find me, so I was perfectly safe, right?

Someone was calling out to me. I lifted my head slowly and saw Kuukai running towards me. A warm, fuzzy feeling spreaded throughout my body, warming me up. Finally, I had found him! I smiled and struggled to get up, but it didn't work. I started to get a little frustrated, but this feeling disappeared as he approached me.

Using strength I never knew I had, I jumped up and embraced him. He was so warm. I burried my face into the crook of his neck. He didn't say anything. How weird. He must've been shocked to see me. It didn't matter now that we were together again.

"Are you ok?"

The last thing I remembered was thinking about his new voice. It wasn't his! Even if his voice had completely changed, it wouldn't sound like this. Oh no, was something wrong?

I wouldn't know until the morning.

* * *

The image of Kuukai running towards me replayed over and over in my dreams until I finally woke up yelling his name. The sound of something small and glass-made shattering on the floor made me jerk my head towards the other person in the room. He seemed my age, and from the looks of it, his glasses had fallen to the floor.

He was hastily cleanning the mess up when I asked hurriedly,"Who are you? Where's Kuukai?"

The guy finished cleaning the glasses mess up while I was asking my questions and dumped it into the trash can nearby. Then he was by my side, telling me to calm down. His voice matched the voice that Kukai had last night. Was I hallucinating?

"I'm Sanjou Kairi," he introduced," and I'm not sure who 'Kuukai' is. Last night I found you at the entrance to town. You seemed to be half frozen, so I brought you to my house. You're in my room, to be exact."

I fought back tears as I introduced myself. "I'm Amu. I came from the Orphanage."

"Really? So you ran away?"

Wow, it was THAT obvious? "Yeah."

"Because . . . Kuukai got adopted, and you were going to be adopted, but didn't want to go to that place because it was, perhaps, to a different country, and Kuukai is still in Japan?"

I'm pretty sure that THAT couldn't have been obvious. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Kairi shrugged. "I used logic."

"Oh." Logic must really be handy for this guy.

"So, how are you feeling?"

I did a mental check. Everything seemed to be fine. I needed to use the bathroom, and I was pretty hungry, but that was nothing. "Fine, acutally."

Kairi let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought you might've gotten frostbite or a-"

I sneezed.

"-cold."

We both laughed. Kairi seemed like a nice guy, and pretty smart too. I asked him,"So, how old are you?"

"Ten. You?"

"Twelve . . . wait, you're only ten? You look my age!"

He grinned. "I'm tall."

"No kidding," I muttered so that only he could hear me.

I rose from the bed and stretched, feeling stiff. Kairi got up too, except he obviously wasn't as stiff. "So, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, but you'll have to be careful. My parents are home."

He handed me some tan pants and a black shirt that seemed to be his. Oh well, they'd do. We started working out a plan to sneak me to the bathroom so I could pee and take a shower, the later I hadn't planned on doing but was glad Kairi had thought of it. We ended up deciding that he'd do a run through the hallway, making sure no one was there, and then I'd rush to the bathroom. In there, I would wait thirty minutes, then he'd knowck exactly four times, then we'd sneak back to his room.

Hope this actually works.

* * *

So, yeah, I think this chapter is done. Were you thinking I'd have Tsugumu and Midori adopt her? Well, hehe I didn't!! It may come later, but for now, enjoy this chappie.

I haven't been able to work on this for some time because my band director is having me learn flute and clarinet. Once I'm done with the evil, oxygen-stealing flute, I'm gonna procceed to the other instrument, hopefully it's gonna be easier. Everyone seem to think that my sax would take more air to play than the flute, but in my opinion, the flute takes more air.

-fan girl squee- OMG CAN'T WAIT FOR EPISODE 79 OF SC!!! WE FINALLY GET TO SEE MORE KUKAI, AND WE GET TO SEE HIS BROTHERS IN ANIME COLOR INSTEAD OF THE NORMAL MANGA BLACK AND WHITE!!! YEY!!!!

The next manga chapter seems pretty awesome too, but it won't come out for a while . . . T.T

On the second part of the latest doki episode, someone commented that P-Pit was running out of chara nani names, so they just add dream. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!! Person who said that and people who believe the same thing, guess what?! The anime brought in Lulu and ? eggs, not peach pit. If you look through the manga, those things aren't anywhere in it!!!! If P-Pit had done that, the names would've been much better!!!

Ok, I'm done with my rant. Happy Easter. XD


	3. Interruption in a Good Life

I'm back again! 11 reviews on this story is enough to get me going! I know my stories might not make much sense (running through snow IN A SKIRT?), but you guys can use your imaginations, right? -is hopeful- Hey, I'm only a seventh-soon-to-be-eighth grader!

The four great people who reviewed chapter 2 are -drum roll- :_Suzuka Harukaze, Rukianx3_,_ Neji0392, _and_ ".,.." _! You guys are awesome!

As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki.

In Amu's POV as normal

* * *

Man, am I glad that was over quickly. Neither me nor Kairi were caught. The shower was like heaven, wrapping my body in such a comforting warmth that I didn't want to ever leave it, but, of course, I had to. Since the Orphanage never provided anything other than skirts to where, Kairi's pants were very . . . actually, they were much more warmer than skirts. I can see why guys prefer them.

When I came back, there was a steaming bowl of something that smelled delicious and some rice balls on the bed. My immense hunger enabled me to eat it all within ten minutes, even with my tounge burning in protest.

"Still hungry?" Kairi asked jokingly as he sat down in a desk that was on a corner of the room.

"Nope! That was really good." I laid down on the bed, completely relaxed.

I took a glance outside and saw that the snow from last night had stopped, leaving a blanket of pure white. Some other kids were having a violent snowball fight in the yard next door.

"Why don't you join them?" I asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I've got to study. Our teacher promised a big test once we go back to school."

The word "nerd" popped in my head, but calling Kairi that would be very rude, considering all of the things he's done for me. I yawned and buried my face in his pillow. Sleep claimed me very quickly.

* * *

Life with Kairi was really pleasant. His mother and father seemed pretty nice, even if I never got to talk to them. Whenever they were at work and Kairi was at school, I loved to explore his house. I got to watch whatever I wanted to on their television, and the fridge housed many delicious things that were easy to whip up with their cookbook. Sometimes I'd make something for Kairi, which he'd happily eat once he arrived home after I asked him what had happened at school.

On days the family was home, he was nice enough to help me learn things I should've been learning about, even when the stuff was boring, I'd do my best to remember. I could only imagine how tough it was for Kairi to learn all this stuff . . . hang on, I take that back. He has a big brain.

He also, turns out, has quite an interest in samurai. He could go on and on telling me about them. His "Rai-Workouts", as I liked to call them, were really fun to watch. Sometimes I'd participate, and sometimes I'd just offer my advice.

When Kairi had friends over, I made sure to hide in the basement of the house. I'm glad he never did this often, because there was only so much to do in a labyrinth of dusty old things.

Winter melted away, and spring come forth in a beautiful explosion of sakura blossoms and clear beautiful skies. Kairi often leaves his window open in spring, which meant I could feel the warmth and smell the scents of the best season of the year.

I still haven't forgotten why I ran away. According to maps, Seiyo is quite a while away from here, but not so much as though I'd have to use an plane. Since I was pretty fit (if Kairi knew I sometimes ran laps around the house at night, he'd have three heart attacks), I wouldn't have any problem walking. The only problem was telling Kairi.

We were as tight as any siblings, and ripping away from him was almost as bad as the separation of Kuukai and me. Sure I'd miss him, but the urge to continue my search was just too great. However, when I thought about telling him, my guts would wrench with guilt. He's done so much for me. How could I do this to him?

I procrastinated and procrastinated until mid-May. Kairi had been out helping his mother with some-or-other, and he seemed pretty wiped out as he crashed onto the bed. I laughed and, without meaning to, told him I had something to tell him. I held my mouth shut as soon as he jerked up into a sitting position.

"What is it?"

I stared down at my feet. It was now or never. "I'm going to leave soon since it's . . . you know, warmer now."

"Oh."

There was a few seconds of silence that enabled guilt to visciously attack me. His next words made suprise join in the ambush.

"It's probably best if you left tonight. No one would be awake, and tomorrow my family wants to go visit my sister, Yukairi."

"You're not mad?" I half asked, half exclaimed.

"No. I can understand why you'd want to leave. Kuukai is very important to you."

Kairi looked pretty sad. I gave him a hug. "Thanks Kairi, for everything. I don't know what I would've done without you on that wintery day I came here."

He smiled and hugged me back. "No problem."

* * *

That night, at exactly midnight, was when I found myself standing at his front door, telling him good-bye. In my backpack was enough supplies for three days in addition to the non-food items I had upon first arriving. Kuukai's soccer ball was between my left arm and my side. I was wearing a black tee shirt and camouflage cargos that Kairi had given to me.

I hugged him. "Thank you so much Kairi. I'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you to Amu. You're one of the only girls I've been able to ever have a proper conversation with."

I supposed this was a compliment as I turned my back on him and walked away. I didn't take three steps before Kairi asked me to wait. I turned and looked at him, and he seemed as if he was going to let out a big secret.

"Amu, I love you. Now and in the future, always and forever, I love you. Someday, we will meet again, and I will be a suitable man."

It took me a second to absorb all this. This was the first confession I'd ever recieved! Ever! Not even any guys at the Orphanage confessed to me strait on, face-to-face like this. What should I say? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I finally decided to put on a reassuring smile.

"I'll look forward to that day. Bye Kairi!"

"Bye Amu-chan."

And so I left the little town of Yamaguchi. (**A/N:**That IS his hometown, right?)

* * *

Two days later, I just so happened to be walking near the road. I figured I had been far enough away from the Orphanage for so long that they wouldn't come looking for me. Oh how wrong I was.

A black car pulled over directly in front of me, which really bugged me. Hello, sidewalk mean anything to you(I was in a small city-like place)? I decided to walk aroung it, but froze when I noticed who got out. This was one of those goons who retrieved and discplined kids back at the Orphanage.

"Amu, from the Hanamuri Orphanage, correct?" the man in the suit said.

"No, I think you are mistaken." I took a couple of steps back, slightly nervous.

"I think you are the one whose mistaken Amu. Just come back without resistance, and your punishment won't be bad." He walked threateningly towards me.

I backed up one more step, then felt another guy (When did he get there?!) grab me from behind. Not knowing what to do, I started struggling, but it was no use. The guy was just too strong. The first goon laughed at me.

"Silly Amu, you should've known better than to ha-"

A dark-headed teen suddenly appears in front of me. It was like, poof! One second he wasn't there, the next he was. Before the other two could even blink, the guy jumped slightly and performed a rotating kick nailing the dude who was holding me and the first dude at the same time. While they were stunned, I took this as my chance to run.

There was one thing that stopped me though. The teen who rescued me _had cat ears and a tail_. He had to be a senior at least. His dark eyes took a cold, sharp glance at me.

The next thing I knew, I was over his right shoulder flying through the crowd that had just come without hitting a single person. It suddenly hit me that this guy could be kidnapping me.

"Hey, put me down!" I yelled, kicking him in his stomach.

The cat-anthro didn't even flinch. "Do you want to get captured?"

His voice was absolutely amazing. My smart reply was quickly forgotten. "Umm, no thank you . . . "

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Dun dun DUN!!!


End file.
